


Self-Reliance

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [8]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Gen, Genderless Character, Headcanon, Independence, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Tsubasa likes to be alone.The note contains my headcanons for Tsubasa and what the words mean.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 1
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Self-Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> Genderless: Tsubasa doesn’t feel like he strongly identifies with any gender, and that he’s simply genderless  
> Aromantic: Tsubasa doesn’t experience romantic attraction  
> Asexual: Tsubasa doesn’t experience sexual attraction  
> Tsubasa does not identify as aroace because he discovered his identity as an adult and the term felt too childish for him (personal preference)  
> He/They: Pronouns. Tsubasa is used to He/Him and masculine terms, but has asked his siblings to use They/Them pronouns and neutral terms in a private (siblings-only) groupchat as a way to test whether they like being referred to with neutral pronouns. He isn’t out to anyone else.  
> Neurodivergent: Tsubasa is neurodivergent and hates crowds and loud noises. He usually wears headphones to drown out the noise he doesn’t like with white noise, or a song he likes.

Tsubasa liked being by himself, even when he was young.  
Of course they liked their siblings, but sometimes it was just...so loud, so many people, and Tsubasa hated when it got too loud at home. He usually ran off to his room when that happened.  
But he knew how to keep himself calm and happy.  
As he got older, Tsubasa learned to take care of himself, but he didn’t really want to move out.  
It was weird. It was too loud at home sometimes, but home was familiar and good. His siblings moved out, and Tsubasa ended up becoming a magic teacher and moving to live closer to his school. If it weren’t for that, they would have stayed, and been completely happy with their life.  
Well...  
Life was a little bit more complicated than that, of course.  
But Tsubasa knew how to manage himself, and he knew that he was fine on his own.  
They were happy with that.


End file.
